Controller
by Astrothium
Summary: Kazekage was the only one, not hit with the Imperius Curse. Yes, the four other nations are being controlled, and Gaara was only protected because of his sand. Who is behind this controlling of the nations? None other than Lord Voldemort. Gaara must travel to the wizarding world, to bring down the one who dares mess with Ninja, but all the other Kage are against him.


**A/N: Hello all, this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter crossover, yes, second, the first one failed. Anyways, I got this idea while reading SakuraKX's story: To Be Different. Well, so then, I though randomly through the first chapter, why not make a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover myself? XD**

**I don't really like when I have two stories incomplete at the same time (write one story, move onto the next), but that moment when you just HAVE TO get that idea out of your head.**

* * *

Prologe

Gaara was looking at the last paperwork to be signed. He lifted his pencil high, and made a large signature, threw the pencil on the desk, he sat back with a satisfied sigh. The great shinobi war was finally, finally, over. Naruto fulfilled his dream of being Hokage, Sasuke was also brought back. He smiled, closing his eyes tiredly. He was ridden of his fear of sleep, but he was still used to staying up during the nights.

Gaara woke with a start, opening his eyes at the sound of a crackling fire. A glamourous bird appeared in front of him, in a spiral of flames. Gaara instantly had a sand kunai created in his hand. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, he would hate to kill such a beautiful bird. The bird was like none that he had ever seen, and with it's crimson large wings, it flapped several times, before it landed on his desk. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow, the bird obviously came from a foreign land, he lowered the kunai a bit. It had crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's, both the claws and the beak were gleaming gold, and it's eyes were gleaming black. It seemed to radiate heat, making the entire room warmer than it already was.

The bird dropped an envelope, and sat there, waiting for the Kazekage to pick it up. He blinked his black rimmed eyes, and glared daggers at the bird, telling it to back off. Usually animals ran away at killing intent, but no, the bird was different, it's onyx eyes that were gentle suddenly became hard. The bird glared right back at him, as though to tell him _you can't scare me away._

Gaara gave up, letting the sand kunai become sand and snake back into his gourd. He picked up the rough, heavy envelope, it surely wasn't regular paper. A purple wax seal was attached to it, bearing the large symbol of a letter H, surrounded by four animals, a badger, lion, snake, and eagle. He tore open the envelope, pulling out a yellow parchment.

He read the letter, his green eyes widened. He reread the letter twice, and looked over at it again. He looked back at the bird that was staring at him intently. He sighed and said to the bird, "Forgive me for my rudeness, I don't get many letters from the outside world." The bird nodded in acceptance.

He then called Kankuro up to his office, and told him, "I'm going onto a mission. You and Temari take care of my position while I'm gone please." Kankuro stared at the bird, "Um, Gaara, what's with the bird...?"

Gaara smiled, "Oh, him? His name is Fawkes, he's helping me get to the place I need to be. He handed him the Hogwarts letter, "this will also explain where I am, and please believe it, because this bird is no ordinary soul."

"Erm, Gaara, don't you think this is a bit short on notice...?" Temari asked, suddenly behind Kankuro. "This is an S-Rank mission that only I am suited for. Well than, good luck." Gaara's sadism kicked in as he imagined Temari and Kankuro doing all that paperwork for him.

Fawkes flew above him, Gaara held onto his feet, and in a piller of orange and yellow crackling fire, he disappeared. "Is it just me or was Gaara acting different?" Temari asked as she walked to look at the letter that was sent to Gaara. Kankuro looked at her with bewildered eyes, he handed her the letter. She read it, and said, "No way..."

The mysterious country asking for allies had approached the five great nations. Four out of five accepted, Kazekage was the only one that did not. This mysterious country was called the Magic Nation. This nation was only using the five countries to get what it wanted. And it wanted Ninja, and power. The four Kage were easily falling into this trick, and Kazekage appeared to be the only one that did not.

* * *

Chapter 1

The hottest day of summer was drawing close, a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives, and lawns that were once green lay parched and yellow. A few birds sang, but quickly stop, as though it were awkward to say anything in such a silence. It was hot and unbearable. But not for one that lived in a desert for all their life.

Harry Potter, the skinny, black haired boy, wearing his usual over sized, torn clothes, sat in the flower bed, hiding from his aunt and uncle. He was listening to the news from underneath the window. The large flower bushes were hiding him from view, and the only way he would be seen, is if someone stuck their head straght out of the window, and looked down. Harry congratulated himself for hiding in such a place.

His aunt and uncle were talking about Harry's suspicious behavior, "_Watching the news,_" Uncle Vernon said scathingly, "I'd like to know what he's really up-"

It were as though a fireball crashed into the dried up lawn. A huge _BANG_ and suddenly, a red head man stood there, right in the middle of Harry's lawn.

Harry face palmed. Why did something _always _have to happen to get _him _in trouble. He rolled to the side, so nobody could see him, not even Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia, even if they looked down from the window. He hid in the bushes, and observed the man.

The clothes weren't wizard robes, but they weren't muggle clothing either. He wore a black robe with a small collar, the robe split at his legs, revealing black pants, and sandles. The robe was tied down at his waist, and he was wearing some sort of a vest that didn't cover one arm. A huge, cracked, gourd, hung on his back, it had two large symbols, one on the top of the gourd, and on on the bottom, looking like a square M, one going upside down, the second one going right side up, and the last one, back upside down, inside a box. The gourd was attached to the vest, like a backpack.

He was quite short, shorter than Harry, his hair, a crimson red. He had light emerald eyes, surrounded by black rings, as though he hadn't slept for a while. A red tattoo was on his forehead, and Harry recognized it as... Chinese(1)? He had no eyebrows...**  
**

Anyways, the man had Fawkes right beside him, and Harry gasped. As soon as he had landed, his aunt and uncle, whipped around and looked out the window. The man stared at the house, and away from Harry. He looked at the two people staring out the window, then looked down at the flower bushes where Harry hid.

Harry was well hidden, but how did he know where he was? Their eyes met, emerald green, to pale green, and suddenly, he whipped around, his robes flowing behind him, and strode away from the house. The thing was, the robe had long sleeves, how was he not hot in the weather they were having?

Mrs. Figg was walking down the street, and he looked at her. He was talking to her for a while, then suddenly, they were walking side by side, towards Mrs. Figg's house. Strange, what did Mrs. Figg have to do with the strange... boy, man? He had to be around sixteen or so. Fawkes disappeared in a pillar of flames. Harry looked at the ground where the fireball hit, but there were no burn marks. Harry had to admit, it was epic.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive, had never seen such a sight. Even if they did know about magic, they didn't know it could do such glamorous things.

"WHERE'S HARRY? He better make sure those _scum_," Uncle Vernon spat, "stay out of _our _business."

"Shh, the window's open," Aunt Petunia said softly. Harry thought it would be best if he left, so he snuck from underneath the bush, and ran as fast as he could, making sure he wouldn't be seen by them. He turned at the corner, and as soon as he was out of sight, he pretended to be on a simple walk. Mrs. Figg and the red-head were gone. A large crack rang through the air, Harry's hand trailed over to where his wand was, but left it alone. He saw one of Mrs. Figg's cats streak away from under the car.

Harry took the route to the park once again. He thought about the news. Nothing strange was happening, neither on the Daily Prophet (which he had been reading from cover to cover), nor the muggle news. No matter how hard he tried, all he could get was frustrating replies from his friends. He kept on asking what was going on with Voldemort, but they kept on replying similar things, about something happening, _in time_. Such frustrating replies, the more he thought about it, the more angry he got.

He sat on the swing, and saw several people. Rocking back and forth, on the swing, slowly, a dusty wind blew by. Harry closed his eyes. He fell asleep.

Familiar voices reach his ears, and Harry woke up. Opening his eyes again, he saw the people were gone, but instead, the fat figure of Dudley, and his faithful gang, were walking towards him.

Harry had been there for quite the time, the moon had barely risen over the sky, the stars slowly appearing. The moon had a bloody red appearance, almost mystical like. Harry had a bad feeling something would happen, but it just didn't seem to be... something bad about Dudley.

They were crossing the grass, and were talking to each other. They were grinning. Harry wondered who they beat up this time. _Come on... look around... I'm sitting here, all alone... come and have a go... _Harry wanted them to see him, it would be fun to taunt him, to see him powerless, because Dudley was afraid of provoking Harry, ever since he found out that Harry was magical. He'd love to vent some of his frustration on the boys who had once made his life hell.

Seeking a fight definitely was not a smart move, and Harry knew that. Another figure was suddenly walking towards Harry. It was the red-head. He walked straight past the gang towards Harry. The gang had still not noticed Harry, but they did see the red-head.

The boy barely glanced at the gang, no way he was sixteen, he only had to be fourteen. That was younger than Harry. He had at least changed his clothes out of the strange cloak. Harry had a strange feeling that Mrs. Figg had to do with that. He was wearing a simple dark green T-shirt and jeans, but he still had a huge gourd on his back, and it was held by a white cloth that went diagonally down his chest.

He walked straight past Dudley without glancing at the dispersing group.

"Hey you," Dudley said, after waving bye to his group, "aren't you afraid of us?"

The red-head stopped, and turned around, he stared at Dudley with black rimmed eyes, "Afraid of you...? Do you not hate being feared?" Harry gaped, he had a thick accent.

Dudley raised an eyebrow, the group behind him was snickering. "Hate being feared? Why would I hate it? If people are afraid of me, they do what I tell them to, so I get what I want," Dudley was smiling.

"I see, the power of fear to rule over people, that is the worst type of leader," the red-head replied in a monotone voice. But his voice was surprisingly gentle, as though he were scolding a child. Harry felt he was much more mature than he looked, not to mention, he was obviously foreign, but not American. He spoke like a British, but... Harry couldn't seem to identify the accent.

Dudley grinned, "Oh so now your telling me how I should rule a country, I don't rule a country, I rule the kids in the school, and that means you too."

The red-head raised a nonexistent eyebrow, Harry couldn't even tell, but he was pretty sure that is what he was doing. Red-head looked at Dudley, Dudley stared right back at him, not battering a single eye. Red-head sighed, "Boy, you can't seem to understand, can you? You don't need to pick needless fights. Why are you doing this in the first place?"

Harry was amazed, this guy was... reasoning with _Dudley._ Harry had stopped swinging, to observe. All of the gang appeared to be in deep thought. "Because it's fun, and I get my way around." Dudley said. All the boys nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to avoid you getting hurt." the boy said.

Dudley was done with this conversation that his puny brain couldn't seem to follow, but he knew the last sentence was definitely a taunt. He threw a sloppy, fat, punch at the boy. The boy simply moved his head aside. "I said, I would like to avoid a fight."

Dudley threw a few more punches at the boy. He avoided every single one. Finally, Dudley threw himself at the boy, a flurry of punches.

He finally gave up, out of breath, very quickly. Not a single scratch lay on the red-head's body. He looked at Dudley, "Get," he gave an upward nod as though he were sending them home.

"Well, Big D, first loss, eh?" Harry asked.

Dudley glared at him. "Since when were you here?"

"The entire time," the red-head replied for Harry.

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering, gasp, Harry felt he recognized the air.

Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch-black and lightness - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant and had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the allyway, blinding them.

Harry got up, pulling out his wand, "Something's here," the boy said. "It has an evil intent, you guys may as well run, it might be here to kill." The boy was addressing both him and Dudley.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Dudley asked, shaking.

"Oh, wait, it's impossible to run now, isn't it?" the red-head's voice said.

Harry stood still, turning his sightless eyes every which way as though he were trying to find some sort of a light. Goose-bumps appeared on his skin, and all the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He couldn't see a thing.

It suddenly hit Harry, he knew what they were. But it was impossible, not in Little Whinging. Not here.

"Ha-Harry, you did something didn't you? Y-you... I- I'll tell dad!" Dudley whimpered.

"It's here, whatever it is, it isn't human," the mysterious boy said, still amazingly, calm. It drew long, hoarse breaths, and Harry's worst fear was confirmed.

"Run," Harry said, "run for it," Dudley ran, he ran as fast as he could, searching for anything in the darkness. His hand stretched in front of him, hopelessly. Harry was also running, following Dudley's footsteps. And the other boy? Harry didn't know.

They had ran right into the alleyway. Dudley ran strait into Harry, _WHAM! _Dudley's head hit the side of Harry, who flew backwards into the fence, in the process, he lost his wand.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering in pain. Scrambling up, he yelled, "Where's my wand? _Lumos!" _It didn't matter if the red-head boy saw, he'd rather live anyways.

Harry turned around.

His stomach turned over.

In front of him, a towering, hooded, figure was gliding smoothly toward him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath it's robes, sucking on the night as it came.

Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery whisp of vapor shot from the tip of the wand, slowing the dementor.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Harry tried again, thinking of something happy, anything, but it all seemed hopeless. The dementor's icy hands were closing on his throat. Voldemort's voice rang through his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" a shrill scream rang through the air.

It was the red-head.

Think! He'd never see Ron nor Hermione again, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand, it's antlers caught the dementor in the place where the heart should have been. It was thrown backward, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the dementor swooped away, batlike and defeated.

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag, it ran towards the red-head on the ground. It sprang towards the red-head and the astonished Dudley. The boy was on the ground shaking and crying. For some reason, there seemed to be a pile of sand around him. "Get it!" he yelled at the stag, who ran full speed towards the other dementor, which was thrown up into the air, and dissolved into silver mist.

Moon, stars, and steetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of the cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again. Harry stood quite still, his senses vibrating.

"H-harry," said the still conscious Dudley, "wh-what w-were they...?" Dudley was shaking like mad. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to him, drenched in sweat.

Barely able to comprehend what had just happened, Harry thought about it... Dementors _here, _in Little Whinging...

Harry said to Dudley, "We should get home, let's help this guy."

The red-head was completely limp, sprawled on the ground. Suddenly, the sand started swirling around him, snaking back into that gigantic gourd he carried with him.

Mrs. Figg came panting into sight. Her grizzled gray hair was escaping from it's hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry was about to stow the wand out of sight, but "Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, it ends here. I know, it's very similar to the first chapter, just with a bit o' Gaara in it. I'm going to start an independent story line from here. If your wondering what was in the letter... well, maybe you'll get to know. **


End file.
